


CSOS

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CantWakeUpHelp)



Series: Carvalle Inspired [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Supernatural - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Summary: This poem is inspired by the author LadyYandereShane. Her books have helped me with some really bad stuff that I’ve dealt with. If you’ve read something by her let me know. If not I will post a link cause her stuff is amazing.-Wonderland🎩⏱
Relationships: Greed/Hani, Kenneth Lee/Wrath, OMC/OMC, Sloth/Hani
Series: Carvalle Inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	CSOS

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is inspired by the author LadyYandereShane. Her books have helped me with some really bad stuff that I’ve dealt with. If you’ve read something by her let me know. If not I will post a link cause her stuff is amazing.
> 
> -Wonderland🎩⏱

_Carvalle School of the Supernatural_

A god enters school

He falls in love with a Wolf

(is ruled by a wolf)

Becomes Best friends with a bear

(who is just as broken)

A Bear loves a Lion

(neither need sex)

The Bear is kept in a gilded cage

There are no happy endings here.


End file.
